


Icing on Top

by MLWood



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not Beta Read, mentions mpreg and labor symptoms but no birth, mpreg only mentioned at very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: Ignis could function, but Gladio makes it easier to just give in.A continuation fic inspired by yeaka's Fondant (a super entertaining must read).





	Icing on Top

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fondant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024844) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> Yeaka posted a tasty (ha) fic called Fondant but rarely does sequels. But yeaka said I could do a sequel, and I was like, "wait, I can, can't I?!" So I did. :D I'm not as prolific or talented as yeaka, but it was fun to write. This is the continuation of Gladio chasing after the naked/aproned Ignis. Read yeaka's first because it's awesome and there are bits quoted from Fondant and the story will make a little more sense probably.

Gladio doesn’t know what the fuck is going on. Well, he kinda does. Ignis is obviously in heat or damned close, if the bare ass walking confidently (and _shit_ rapidly) down the hall is any indication. Gladio _told_ Noctis Ignis was acting off but did the brat want to listen? Nope. _“And _I’m_ telling you I know my advisor; he doesn’t _have_ heats.”_ Noct had said. Gladio had called bullshit and now Noct definitely owed him a twenty.

What he doesn’t get is why Ignis is suddenly acting like a damn sociopath, in heat or not. He has to know that being mostly naked in the hallway of an upscale apartment building is never okay. Unless maybe there’s a fire and all your pants freakishly burned up instantly (he can almost hear Iggy making a joke about hot pants), in which case, grab a damn blanket! No this is definitely not the typical Iggy that considers rolled up sleeves positively indecent and a crime again fashion. _“Heavens no! It will ruin the lines Gladiolus! Besides, I have a sufficient number of short-sleeved garments that I don’t need to _crumple_ fine Altissian silk for the sake of comfort! Barbarian.”_

Yet he and Noct had arrived back at the Prince's place only to find the aproned advisor calmly chopping vegetables in the kitchen, ass hanging out, while Prompto was gagged and tied to a chair covered in chocolate sauce as if it was just another evening. Noctis’ “dessert”, Ignis had said, for being “ _such a good alpha lately_ ”. That was bullshit because Noct had been a fucking pain in the ass lately and knew it. They’d had a long “chat” about it the day before and Noct had left favoring his right side. Still, the alpha in Gladio had pouted a little at the extra treat until Iggy said he’d happily do the same with Gladio’s omega. Too bad Gladio didn’t have an omega since he was kind of holding out for the one that apparently turned into a psycho while in heat.

He managed to finally catch the tall man, dressed in only an apron and _nothing_ else unless you want to count his ever-present glasses, which he totally didn’t need. He admitted to Gladio once that his vision was near perfect, but not _actually_ perfect, hence the glasses.

“Yo, Iggy, put this on buddy,” Gladio said throwing his jacket around Ignis’ shoulders, thankfully covering to just below the naked, perky ass just as one of Noct’s guards stepped out of the elevator. Must be shift change, though he hadn’t noticed anyone at the door when he’d bolted out. The guy must have gotten a nice eyeful. The small blonde woman’s eyebrows shot up at the odd outfit on the advisor, but her lips stayed sealed as Gladio shook his head rapidly. Beta then. She probably couldn’t smell Iggy yet. She'd have to be blind though to not to see something was going on with the normally put together gentleman.

“Ah, Lessa, yes, glad you arrived safely. So sorry for calling you in on your night off. I hope it wasn’t too much trouble getting a sitter for dear little Tilly on short notice,” Iggy said pulling his phone out of his apron like that was normal. “Luke, the usual Friday evening guard called off. The illness going around has half the guard out on leave and the rest trying to fill in the gaps. I’ll just let Cor know about your overtime…” he trailed off typing a message and sending it. “My thanks.”. Yeah, Gladio had a feeling he'd have to explain things to the Marshall tomorrow, because who knew what the hell Ignis had really just sent him in this state.

“Uh...yeah, sure no problem, really. My mom is visiting and Tilly was thrilled to hang out with Nana,” the young woman said, looking like a deer in headlights. “We all get that we're on call right now.” 

“Oh and please be discreet should you need to enter Noctis’ apartment for any reason. He’s likely only just started fucking his dessert, and wouldn’t that be embarrassing?” Ignis said airily while Gladio tried not to choke on his tongue and started waving frantically and shaking his head again behind the tall man. Lessa stared at him, horrified, then swallowed any inappropriate comments she might have and nodded.

“Yes of course. That would be awkward. I’ll...uh just stay at the door tonight?” she said trying not to make faces, but couldn’t be failing more spectacularly. Ignis didn’t seem to notice though.

“Oh good. I’ll be at home if you need anything. Do call,” Ignis said nodding and continuing past her.

“Is he in heat or having a breakdown?” she whispered frantically to Gladio. “Because holy shit! Between the nearly naked thing and the scary normal face, I don’t know where to look,” she hissed.

“Yeah, heat. Tell no one,” Gladio warned as he hurried after the Advisor.

“Uh, yeah, that’s not happening,” she hissed. “This is fucking gold.”

“Your funeral when he finds you,” Gladio called back just as he jumped into the elevator where Iggy was already pushing buttons and trying to shove the jacket away. “Oh no, you don’t. Don’t need to flash all and sundry that tight ass of yours.”

“Mm,” Ignis agreed settling again. “I had to work hard to get an ass like this you know,” he said conversationally. “I envy Prompto. His hips and sweet little ass curve in just the right way. Cute as a button too, don’t you think? I must say it was difficult to restrain myself from sneaking a little taste of Noct’s dessert tonight. He looked so decadent didn’t he? Those tight abs and darling pink nipples, just begging to be nibbled on. Hmm. I quite outdid myself this time, if I do say so myself.”

“Yeah, that pretty much sums up the evening so far,” Gladio huffed. He put the jacket back on as Ignis pushed at it again.

“Hot,” Ignis grumbled, suddenly, frowning and looking up at the ceiling. “Why is this elevator so bloody warm? I should contact the building manager to correct it at once. I wouldn’t want Noctis to become overheated.” He started pulling out his phone again, but Gladio took it from him with a sigh and slipped it into his back pocket.

“You can do it in the morning,” Gladio said. “Remember Noctis has to finish his dessert. Prom will then likely stay over for seconds and probably breakfast. Noctis won’t take the elevator until like lunch tomorrow. You’ve got time.”

“Hm, yes I suppose I do,” Ignis agreed frowning. He pushed at the jacket again as the elevator opened. “Thank you for walking me down. I will be fine to drive myself home now Gladiolus. You should get home to your family.”

Gladio put the jacket back, even as the security guard gaped at the flash of bare ass he’d just gotten. “Nah, I’ll get you there. Remember Noctis told me to take you home. Wouldn’t want me to disobey an order from His Highness would you?” Gladio wondered if drunk Ignis was anything like this. He half wanted to find out now, because as fucking weird as it all was, it was also fascinating and kinda hilarious. Gladio knew on his asshole days this was totally going into his arsenal. He already felt bad about it.

“Ah, yes, you are correct,” Ignis agreed again. “Might we stop for coffee though? I am nearly out of Ebony and beets.”

“I’ll do a run in the morning just for you,” Gladio promised, steering Ignis out the door that led to the parking garage. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Iggy in the lobby while he retrieved his car. He’d likely find Iggy in the cafe across the street or the spice vendor two blocks away. Probably naked, since one didn’t wear an apron in public unless they were a chef. Sounded like something Ignis would say right now anyway.

Ignis went along compliantly and even started to pull the jacket around himself. “Your jacket smells like sweaty alpha.”

“Yeah, sorry, didn’t shower yet,” Gladio said, shrugging and pulling out his keys. “Sweaty is kinda my normal anyway.”

“I like it,” Ignis said with a sigh, pulling the hood up and humming in a pleased voice. “Smells honest. You always smell like honest hard work. Not many nobles do, you know. Most smell like exotic perfumes and excess. Lives of luxury with no meaning. I like having a meaning, don’t you? Taking care of Noct, doing tasks that make our kingdom more secure, being useful. I like being useful. I can’t imagine a life of...nothingness. I can’t _abide_ wasting time.”

Gladio opened his truck door, listening to the babble of the lithe man, feeling a little honored to see this side of the man, even if he had to be so compromised to open up. Not that it was the first time. After a decade of friendship, they’d had a few heart-to-hearts. “Yeah, I get it Iggy.” Probably why Iggy had gone off the deep end with his likely first unsuppressed heat. Days of laying in bed jerking off would be seen as a waste of time, and Ignis was trying to power through and act normally, but so so failing at the normal part.

“Mm,” Ignis said nodding vaguely to himself, as Gladio closed the door and headed to the driver’s side. “Your omega is lucky to have such a kind alpha Gladiolus. I might not mind being an omega so much if I had an alpha like you or Noct. Alphas, good alphas are hard to find and even fewer that can tolerate me. I’m not a very good example of an omega though, am I, so who am I to judge an alpha?”

Gladio sat back in his seat and left the keys to dangle in the ignition. “What are you talking about? You’re an amazing Omega. You take care of everyone like they’re family. You work insane hours doing the jobs of like three people. You just apologized to that guard for doing her job, for hell's sake. You even made Noct probably the best dessert ever, after your own twelve-hour workday, like it was his due.”

“It was. He’s a _good alpha_ ,” Ignis purred.

“He’s been a shit for weeks, but I’m sure he appreciated it anyway,” Gladio said with a sigh, leaning forward to start the truck and shift into gear. “Prom probably is right now too.”

“You didn’t want any?” Ignis asked pulling the jacket tighter again. “We could stop and get some chocolate syrup, unless you have Galahdian spiced chocolate at home? With a little dark chocolate and some cream, I can make your omega into a delightful treat. Do you have cherries?”

Gladio sighed again. “Iggy, I don’t have an omega at home or anywhere else for that matter, and you know it, but thanks.”

“You don’t have an omega?” Iggy asked gaping. How did Iggy not actually know that? Sure Gladio slept around a little, but he never mentioned anyone in particular. Maybe one of the omega's scents that he worked with was sticking more than he realized? And did Iggy seriously think that Gladio wouldn't outright tell his best friend that he'd mated someone, even as a convenience mating like nobles often did? That was kinda important and he really hoped that Ignis was just being an idiot in heat. “Why in Shiva’s name not?” Ignis continued. “You’re very attractive you know. Very muscular and tall. I would imagine your knot matches your build too. A perfect alpha really.”

“Yeah, that kinda comes with the job,” Glaido said with a little smirk and a flush. In heat, Iggy had a potty mouth. Gladio had almost died when he’d heard the omega refer to Prom’s nipples as _tits_ while he and Noct took in the chocolatey mess that the normally cheery chocobutt had been sitting (wriggling) in. “Also, long, unpredictable hours and possibly untimely death. What omega wants to deal with that? A big knot doesn’t keep them happy if it’s never at home.”

“Pfft, noble omegas are trained to expect their alphas to be gone more often than not. Ha! Not...Knot. Besides, look at me. I do just fine thank you,” Ignis said primly as if he hadn’t just made the stupidest play on words ever. 

“Yeah about that Iggy,” Gladio grunted, “You’re wearing an apron and a jacket, and nothing else. You’re in heat, sitting in my truck like it’s perfectly normal that I found you chopping vegetables bare ass naked in Noct’s kitchen.”

“I was doing just fine, as I said already. I was going to make Prompto’s favorite curry for being such a good boy,” Ignis said leaning against the window and sighing mournfully. “A pretty little thing like him needs his energy to keep up with His Highness’ ardor. I gave him some healing cream after his last heat you know. The poor young man was blazing red. Not his cheeks, mind you. His sweet little cunt of course. Poor boy could hardly sit."

Gladio felt like banging his head on the steering wheel or maybe laughing. It was such an absurd, frustrating, hilarious situation to be in that he wasn’t sure what to do. It was going to be damn hard to look at Prom now without his imagination going wild too. He shook his head and turned into Ignis’ parking lot. “There’s your building. You have supplies and food in right?”

“Of course I do,” Ignis said nodding as Gladio parked in Ignis’ spot. “I’ll have a nice dinner, get some rest and see you in the morning. Would you mind picking me up on your way, as my car is an Noct’s still? I have a Council meeting at 7 a.m. if that isn’t inconvenient. I can, of course, go in earlier if you have an early training session.”

“Hells no. You’re taking tomorrow off,” Gladio huffed, pulling his keys out of the ignition. How was that even something he had to say at this point?

“I’m fine!” Ignis snapped dumping the jacket and jerking the door open. “Stop infantilizing me.”

Gladio scrambled after him swearing. “You are so not fine Ignis! If you want me to stop treating you like a baby, stop fucking acting like one! What is so hard about admitting you’re in fucking heat and doing something about it? Take a few days and deal with it! Hell, enjoy it even! I know I enjoy the hell out of my annual rut.” And he _did_. Everything felt fucking amazing. He headed to his private quarters at the Citadel and fucked the hell out of himself for two days, or better, brought someone along. It was paid time off where he was expected to jerk off for a few days straight. How was that not amazing? 

“I’m fine to continue on as usual,” Ignis said stamping his bare foot, which looked as ridiculous as anyone might imagine. “I have done so since I presented at sixteen and I hardly need to stop now.”

“You were fucking suppressed all those times!” Gladio roared. “You said yourself your suppressant prescription was late. Have you ever done one before? A true heat? Unsuppressed you are not going to be able to go on as usual, or have you forgotten the absolute wreck Noct’s apartment was after Prom’s last heat? It was a god damned biohazard. You had to call in a professional post-estrus cleaning crew!”

Ignis flinched and wrapped his arms around himself, suddenly looking vulnerable in the streetlight glow of his apartment parking lot. “I…don't...”

“Sorry,” Gladio said sagging at the sudden change in his best friend. He’d never seen the man look so uncertain. “Let’s...let’s just get you up to your place and make sure you have everything ready to ride it out. Alright?”

“I have water and protein bars,” Ignis supplied softly, letting Gladio put the jacket over him again without protest.

“You...uh, have heat aids too right?” Gladio asked, flushing. Ignis probably jerked off like any young guy right? And he was an omega, so he probably had a dildo or two. _Gladio_ had three himself and that was kinda taboo for alphas. Like he said, his ruts were fucking awesome! For an omega though? Dildos were totally fine and even readily expected. Iggy probably had fancy ones even. Probably high-end shit that cost like 400 bucks or something. He seemed like the type that would want only the best. 

When Ignis jerked his head “no” however, Gladio swore. “Fuuuck, Iggy,” he whined, wondering why this had to be so complicated. “Fuck. Okay, I’ll call in for you to Cor and Noct. It’s gonna be hell and you’re going to need like a week to deal with this and then recover, trust me. You thought Prom's vag looked abused afterward? Hope you have more of that healing cream in. Maybe I could go buy you a few aids to get you through it faster? You can deal with getting ones you like better for next time this happens.” Damnit, was there even a decent aid place open this late? Probably only the seedy neon-lit ones with the creepy alpha rubbing himself off in the corner, staring at the smaller omega sized dildos.

“I’ll be back to work tomorrow. I don’t need any of that,” Ignis said stubbornly. “ _I’m fine._ I can function well enough, so stop worrying about it.”

“You won’t and you aren’t,” Gladio snapped. “Stop being so fucking stubborn and just take the time. Your suppressants will be in before next time, so just take this time, this single time. It’s _fine_. Nobody is going to give you shit for it when a third of them have to do it themselves and the others have an omega spouse or sibling.”

“Who will feed Noctis and clean his apartment, or summarize meeting reports for him to read?” Ignis asked starting to shiver in the cool night air. 

“Dustin and Monica can help out or I’ll call in a service from the Citadel,” Gladio said. “Besides Noct is twenty. He can damn well do all of that shit for himself. He’d love a few nights of fast food, trust me. Or he can stay at the Citadel and call down to the kitchens. _Take the time._ And come on, you’re getting cold. Be a pretty shit alpha if I let you get sick on top of this.”

Ignis followed the big man quietly, through his lobby, past the curious security guards, and into the elevator. “Hey guys. Make sure no one but me sees Mr. Scientia for at least two days, and if he leaves call me so I can drag his ass back here,” Gladio called to the man and woman at the desk. “Put him down for heat seclusion.”

“Yes Lord Amicitia,” they chorused, recognizing him from his frequent visits with his friend. They were also trained to be very discreet, so that was a bonus.

“Unnecessary,” Ignis huffed, pushing the button for his floor.

“Hardly, _dude in an apron_ ," Gladio muttered. "No one will bother you now. I’m keeping your cell too, so you don’t start heat texting people. Nothing good ever comes from that. You can use the landline if there is an emergency,” Gladio said pushing the _actual_ number for Ignis’ floor, giving him a pointed look. “Take the time for fucking once Iggy, please.” Iggy just gave a jerky nod, looking miserable.

When they got to Ignis’ door, Ignis paused and sighed. “My keys are in my briefcase,” he said softly, cheeks actually turning pink.

“Along with the rest of your clothing no doubt,” Gladio said with a small smirk, earning him an eye roll and a slightly deeper blush. 

“I was too hot in the kitchen,” Ignis said with a huff. “As I said, I need to call the building manager to deal with the temperature issue. Besides Prompto kept squirming and I didn’t want to get chocolate on my grey suit.”

“And there’s the fashion psycho I know and love,” Gladio grumbled, pulling out his keyring again and unlocking Ignis’ door with his emergency spare. “I’m sticking around until I know you’re settled and will actually stay here,” he declared firmly. "Which is looking more like the whole run right now."

“I’m fine,” Ignis repeated like a broken record. “I’m sure I could have pushed through this with a little focus.”

“So you keep saying,” Gladio grunted, pushing his friend into his own apartment and closing and locking the door behind them. “Go find something comfortable to wear that’s not an apron and I’ll make you a light snack. I’ve taken care of Iris and Dustin enough times to know what your stomach will accept.”

“Why isn’t Dustin your omega?” Ignis asked abruptly, frowning. “Surely he’d understand your schedule and the demands your duty places on you. Plus he’s an excellent cook and already in service to the Amicitia household.”

“I’m not going to pick an omega based on their ability to make a killer cheese casserole and how well they say "sir",” Gladio grunted, lifting the big reclining chair, that he was positive Ignis had bought just for him and put it in front of the door with a thump. If he had to sit here through the whole heat and keep Ignis inside, he would. Ignis rolled his eyes, looking annoyed. “Plus he’s like fifteen years older than me and I’m pretty sure he’s fucked around with my dad a few times when they were feeling lonely, so yeah, no.”

“Hmph,” Ignis huffed as if offended that Gladio didn’t take his good advice, and then disappeared into his room.

“Titan’s balls,” Gladio grumbled, wondering why he had to fall for the most difficult person in all of Eos. Couldn’t have gone for simple, could he? Nice little omega from a good family, happy to raise his heirs and coo over how big his knot was. Easy and boring. Instead, he ached when Ignis strolled into a room looking like all were beneath him, because they fucking _were_. Gladio then did anything the tall blonde wanted without really putting up much more than a token protest. More than once Noct had made whipping sounds that earned the laughing runt more laps around the training yard.

Gladio snorted at himself, annoyed that it was all his reality, but not enough to actually change it. Yeah, he could marry one of the pretty court darlings and start churning out little heirs, but what would be the fun in that...aside from the sex. That was fun but easy enough to get without marriage and bonding. Sex with Iggy? He wasn’t sure he’d survive the experience and kept holding on to the sad hope that it might someday come true. He was an idiot, for sure, but kinda didn’t give a damn when it came to his best friend.

“I’m not hungry,” Gladio heard Ignis say, breaking him out of his thoughts, as he distractedly made for the kitchen to start on the snack he’d promised. He glanced over and felt his jaw hit the floor at what he was seeing. Like one of those old rerun cartoons? The ones where the big bad wolf or hunter sees the asshole rabbit dressed up in drag and his tongue rolls out across the floor, then he starts howling and whistling? That. Gladio’s brain exploded a little.

Ignis was standing in the middle of the living room completely naked and _hard_ , hip tilted slightly to the side and hand resting there. Ignis stood like that _all the time_ and now Gladio wouldn't be able to see him do it without seeing that pretty little cock jutting up proudly from a nest of blond hair.

“I-Iggy,” Gladio stuttered. “What in the blazing hells?”

“Yes. Precisely. It was too hot and all of my clothing feels like sandpaper. You don’t mind do you?” Iggy asked nonchalantly, as he turned and wandered to the linen closet next to the bathroom. He dug through it, pulling out an armful of blankets and sheets.

“Uh,” is all Gladio could say, as he stood there slack-jawed, while Ignis began to dump cushions and linen on the floor. He watched as the blonde constructed the most elaborate nest he’d ever seen. Most omegas just made a big pile of dirty clothing, blankets, and pillows, then threw themselves in it. Ignis was actually fucking _weaving_ it all together. It was kind of unexpected after seeing all the blankets covering Noct’s furniture. He’d unknowingly echoed the Prince’s thoughts, thinking that was the advisor's weird nesting style. Apparently, that had just been to save the furniture from the chocolate sauce poured over Prompto.

“Hm,” Ignis said pausing and frowning. He glanced around, looking frustrated until his eyes landed on Gladio. Ignis stood fluidly and walked right over to the big alpha, and pulled his shirt up and off before Gladio could do much more than flinch and backpedal a bit. Some Shield he was.

“What the fuck?” Gladio huffed, gaping at how fast that had just happened. Ignis ignored him and went back to his weaving, grabbing Gladio’s discarded jacket on the way to the nest.

“Hm,” Ignis said again looking much more pleased at how it was coming along. “I require your undergarments Gladiolus,” he said as he wove the sleave of the jacket in with a soft looking blanket.

“‘Scuse me?” Gladio choked, turning red.

“Your underwear,” Ignis said looking at him like he was an idiot for even asking. Yeah, that was the look, right there. The one that got Noct in trouble for commenting on. “My nest is lacking them. Your scent will be strongest there, especially if you failed to shake after you last pissed." Gods, Iggy just said _pissed_ like he was talking about the weather. Like it was no big deal. "I don't suppose you were aroused at any point today and might have leaked semen?” Well he was getting there _now_!

“I’m...I’m not wearing any?” Gladio said, face on fire. Holy hell! What was going on?

Ignis glanced down at his training sweats and nodded. “Ah, yes, I see that now. You do have a big cock, don’t you? Very well, your pants will do in a pinch. Next time come better prepared please.” He frowned when Gladio didn’t immediately hop to. “I don’t have all day Gladiolus.”

“Yeah, well I still need clothing to get home in. Not all of us can pull off the apron look like you can,” Gladio said folding his arms over his bare chest, and barely restraining himself from covering his dick from wandering eyes instead. Ignis’ frank stare and even blunter chatter were starting to stir things that were pretty fucking noticeable in sweats. He was pretty sure that Ignis wasn't missing a thing anyway from the interest blazing in those green depths.

“I will wash them after my heat and you may have them back at that point,” Ignis sighed, rolling his eyes. “Honestly, cotton polyester blends won’t be ruined by a little semen and slick, and it’s not like you will need them for a few days anyhow.”

Wait.

What?

“What?” Gladio echoed out loud, probably looking as stupidly slow as he felt at the moment. “Am I...am I servicing you for your heat? When was this decided?”

“Obviously,” Ignis said huffing out another annoyed sigh. “You blocked the door, so you planned to stay. Make yourself useful. Pants,” he demanded, holding out his hand imperiously. 

_FUCKING WHAT?_

At Gladio’s continued baffled stare, Ignis growled and rose to his feet. “Honestly Gladio. I’m not blind, visually or scent wise. I know you desire me and have done for many years. What is the difficulty in comprehending my request? Isn’t this something you want anyway? It’s only a heat and you’re hardly a prude. You’ve fucked many others before me, from all genders. It’ll hardly be experimental for you to fuck a male omega.”

“I don’t just want to fuck you and go merrily on my way like it didn't mean anything!” Gladio said snapping out of his daze, as insulted fury blazed through him at the insinuation. “With you, it’s always been all or nothing Ignis. If I fuck you it’s because I’m damn well bonding with you too.”

Ignis blinked and then nodded. “Very well then. I understand and agree.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Gladio said blinking back.

“It means stay and bond with me or leave now and let me get on with it alone,” Ignis said lying back in his nest and rubbing and stretching in the tidy weave of cloth, cushions, and clothing. “I may not wish to deal with this infuriating situation, but nature doesn’t seem to give a rat’s ass about that at this point in time. You will make it easier to bear, and you are my first choice for a mate in any situation.”

“You can’t want me to mate you just like that,” Gladio rasped, watching the undulating body before him, eyes following the bob of that short pretty dick and the glimpses of pink between. “You’d have shown interest before you were simmering away in a pool of hormones. I can’t bond with you, only to have you regret it later. It’s a one-way street for me Iggy.”

“Gladio,” Ignis said, in the _you’re an idiot_ tone, which didn’t have the same sting as usual when the scolding man was rubbing his own nipples with slow strokes of his fingertips. “I’ve wanted you since before I even had my first heat.”

“Could have fooled me,” Gladio said swallowing.

“I think I rather did, didn’t I, as you were none the wiser,” Ignis said rolling over onto his knees and elbows, showing off his tight pucker and pink swollen slit. Gods Gladio wanted to taste them both. “If you’d be so kind as to fuck me, now that you are aware of my feelings, I’d very much appreciate it. No boots in the nest please.”

Gladio stewed for a moment, biting his lip, before tearing off his pants and footwear swearing all the while, leaving the latter by the door and the former within reach of the blond omega. He prayed that this was what Iggy really wanted and over a decade of friendship wasn’t at death’s door.

“Oh, thank you, Gladiolus,” Ignis said with a pleased smile, tucking the material of the sweats against his face and purring softly into the makeshift pillow. He wriggled as Gladio fell into place behind him, hands on his narrow hips. “Now mount me, please. I am getting rather uncomfortable.”

“Can’t have that,” Gladio huffed sarcastically, his voice strained as his cock was swallowed by tight heat all the way to his swelling knot.

“No, indeed not,” Ignis agreed. “Put your back into it, won’t you alpha? If you’re good for me, I’ll let you lick chocolate sauce off _my_ tits.”

***

Noctis let himself into his apartment, yawning and rubbing his head, Gladio close behind, staring at the training scheduler app on his phone. Noct blinked at the sight of his own omega, fidgeting back and forth, foot to foot, biting at his already short nails. “What’s up Prom?” he asked following the blonde’s gaze, eyebrows snapping upwards at the scene in the kitchen. It was almost like deja vu. “Gladio,” he groaned, eyes closing in resignation, seeing the situation in an instant. Iggy was so fucking stubborn... 

“His water broke. He wouldn’t let me help,” Prompto said anxiously. “I mean beyond carrying the mop and bucket.” Sure enough, Iggy was mopping, his face flushed and eyes tight with repressed discomfort. “I tried to call the healer, but he like ninja’d my phone out of my hands. Just snapped at me that _he’s fine_.” Of course he did. It was Ignis’ favorite phrase lately.

“Uh,” Noctis said, flicking his gaze to Gladio, who was rubbing his face in exasperation.

“Iggy, babe?” Gladio called gently. “How long have you been in labor? Please tell me that your indigestion this morning wasn't actually contractions.”

“I’m fine,” Ignis gritted out. “Just a small accident. Nearly have it sorted. There’s no need to be dramatic you three. It’s likely just more Braxton Hicks.”

“Damn it, Iggy,” Gladio sighed. “Your water breaking is not an accident or practice. It’s fucking nature giving you a big damn sign that a kid is imminent. Honestly, how can you be so stubborn and logical at the same time? Let’s go to the hospital already. Unless you want to give birth in the kitchen? It’s practically your home turf after all. We can pick a cute middle name in honor of the event, like Ladle. Violetta Ladle Amicitia. Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“For heaven’s sake Gladio I’m perfectly able to continue preparing dinner. I also have three reports to finish summarizing before I’m done for the night,” Ignis huffed. “Stop being such ninnies you three,” he grumbled. “I have hours or even days yet. It’s my first birth after all.”

Gladio began to chuckle at the sheer "Iggyness" of that statement, like babies came on schedule or something, and Iggy could predict how his labor was going to go. For such an intelligent man, he was awfully blind to his own needs. It had to be driving him nuts if the control freak was coming out this hard as he was cleaning up his own waters off the floor. Good thing he had Gladio to look after him through heats and now his pregnancy. “Love you Iggy,” he said softly, standing before the tall omega and smiling.

“Yes of course you do. I love you as well darling,” Ignis huffed, softening slightly. “Now could you fetch me a clean pair of track pants from Noct’s drawer? I’ve quite soaked my own trousers and this curry isn’t going to cook itself. Dear Prompto aced his Photoshop project and I thought I’d make him his favorite.”

“Anything babe,” Gladio agreed, chuckling again and ignoring Noct’s eye roll and Prom’s nervous fidgeting. What Iggy wanted, Iggy got, because it was all fine, and Iggy had this under control. Didn’t mean that Gladio didn’t call the healer to come over though, while he was getting a clean pair of sweats for the heavily pregnant omega. Because while Ignis tried to push through, Gladio was always on the other side to catch him.


End file.
